fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Kabuki
Kane Kabuki (カネ・カブキ, Kane Kabuki), also known as Destruction of the Dead Realm (冥界の壊滅, Meikai no Kaimetsu) is a user of Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic who learned his magic from the grimoire, Thanatos, and a resident of the Astral Realm. He is treated as an actual grim reaper, his sole purpose is to "reap" lost souls that belongs to Mages and Dark Mages and transport them to the Astral Realm, and thus, giving him the alias Grim Reaper (死神, Shinigami). Kane is a member of the Unchained Soul guild. It is unknown why he wanted to join, since he never told anyone why. Appearance Kane was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. Kane let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. His attire consists of a crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath, he wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants that is tucked into black sandals that had a slight blue tint to it. His eyes color are normally black. They changes color whenever he utilize his magic. Personality On the battlefield, Kane is very cold towards his opponents, killing them without any mercy. It's not because he hates them, it's because they're wasting his time while he could be at his home in the Astral Realm taking a nap, which is his favorite thing to do. Kane refers to the Astral Realm as the "Dead Realm", as he feels like it explains more about the realm. Kane's years of experience on the battlefield honed his strategic ingenuity. He could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer he spent against a particular opponent, the less he needed backup tactics, as he could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses to exploit. He could form and verify any theories he comes up with using small details. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Kane was knowledgeable on a large variety of individuals and abilities, and thus could identify techniques when used and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Because of his overall personality and intelligence, he is often mistaken as Taiga, a deceased general of the Hyakki Yagyō. Relationships *Izanagi Okami: Izanagi, the ruler of the Astral Realm, is Kane's rival. Their rivalry represents Heaven and Hell, as Izanagi's Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is Astral and Kane's is Hell. *Kai Kazuhiro: Kane's younger brother. History For hundreds of years, Kane had been going around various countries, eliminating Dark Mages and Mages who would cause trouble and propose threats to humanity. Kane had put an end to anyone he encountered during the middle of working, not only killing them, but also collecting their souls and transport them to the Astral Realm. Many souls feared him as the Destruction of the Dead Realm, knowing that he is not as soft and nice as the ruler of the Astral Realm. Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic that involves the manipulation of another's soul and power. Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is a type of magic that allows Kane to draw in and absorb the magic power of lost souls who have used magics that are associated with hell, as well as a more destructive version of Hell-Fire. It is one of the Three Primordial Styles of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. Like other types of Shinigami Auxiliary Magics, Hell Shinigami Auxiliary Magic have large quantities of black miasma in them, making the elements produced into a purple-ish color. Being a user of this magic, Kane have gained absolute immunity to the miasma. Any living thing the element comes in contact with will rapidly decay, making it impossible to undo the effects even under one of the most effective healing techniques. Just like death does not discriminate, neither does the elements that are produced by Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. This is because the black miasma in the element allows the element to harm anyone it touches, regardless of what they are immune to. Skills *'Hellfire Manipulation': Kane is able to produce, as well as have complete control over hellfire and heat. Kane is able to spread his hellfire in a large area, making it impossible for his opponents to escape. Kane's control over hellfire is almost limitless, allowing him to manipulate and shape hellfire into any shapes and forms. In addition, Kane is able to create a large variety of armory made out of hellfire and controls them in battle. *'Soul Manipulation': Spells *'Blessing of Hell': To perform this spell, Kane is required to first make physical contact with the desired target, leaving an invisible mark on them. The mark allows Kane to absorbs the target's magical power and transfer it to his own. The targets are unaffected if they are not within a 5 miles radius of Kane. *'Hellfire Shinigami's Armory': A special Hell Shinigami Auxiliary ability that is utilized by Kane. Hellfire will forms around the Kane and becomes one with him, acting and attacking on his behalf. By default, the armor is anchored to him and him to it: in its less developed forms it will go wherever Kane goes; in its more completed form, Kane will be brought with the armor as it moves around. **'Oblivion': **'Apollyon': Human (Shinigami) Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': **'Slightly Accelerated Regeneration': **'Absolute Immortality': Kane possesses absolute immortality, an ability that make him unable to age, get sick, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the Kane's mind and soul are as immortal as his biological bodies, he is immune to mental/spiritual damage. Just like Kane's rival, his immortality causes his mind to treat any experience he has as a new experience every 500 years even though he still has the memory of the experience. This is possibly a mechanism from preventing from going insane from boredom. ***'Weakness': Despite having absolute immortality, if Kane receives blows that would be considered fatal, his body will shutdown itself, canceling his movements for a long period of time, depending on how powerful the attack was. This is in due to the influx of Ethernano energy that must keep his soul bound to the physical world, which means that if the flow is disrupted by an even greater force, it cancels out and causes his body to become cut off, leaving him in a vegetated state until the proper flow of energy returns to itself naturally. This can take up to two weeks or more depending on the level of magic and impact that he originally took in the first place. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Weapons Specialist': Quotes Quotes by Kane Quotes to Kane Trivia *Kane is based off of Madara Uchiha from the Naruto Shippuden series. *Kane's theme song is Day Of The Dead - Hollywood Undead Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic User Category:Fairy Tail: Vengeance Category:Anti-Hero